


Podfic of Slipping from Skin to Skin by entanglednow

by verymilkytea



Category: Thor - Fandom, podfic - Fandom
Genre: Gender Play, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verymilkytea/pseuds/verymilkytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has never been afraid to change his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Slipping from Skin to Skin by entanglednow

Text: [  here ](247580)   
Length/Size: 15 minutes, 14 MB.

Mediafire File: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?2agc50ce5f53yhr) or copy+paste http://www.mediafire.com/?2agc50ce5f53yhr

 

Reader Notes: This is shameless porn, but with a serious purpose - so I hope I did it justice. Also I'll just say that throne room sex is the best sex. 


End file.
